We plan to evaluate the chemopreventive management of solar ultraviolet (UV) mediated DNA damage by two different Nanoformulation of epigallicatechin-3-gallate (EGCG). The formulations to be assessed under this study include: a) chitosan based formulation of EGCG (nano-EGCG), and b) EGCG containing chitosan based solid lipid nanoparticles (E-Ch-SLNPs). EGCG is well-tested and popular polyphenol in skin cancer management however its efficacy has not translated to the clinic due to i) limitations of route of administration, ii) need of long-term dosing, iii) instability, and iv) inadequate bioavailability. The following Specific Aims are proposed: Aim 1: To determine if EGCG nanoformulated exhibits enhanced stability and improved release kinetics as compared to the native agent, and investigate its topical delivery capability. We will conduct ex vivo studies to study the shelf life of both nano-EGCG and further investigate its transdermal delivery. Aim 2: To determine the ex vivo and in vivo efficacy of our EGCG nanoformulations against UV mediated damages in 3D reconstituted human skin equivalent and SKH-1 hairless mouse and analyze the presence of EGCG in the mouse skin layers and blood. We will determine the comparative efficacy of nano-EGCG, ChSLNPs and EGCG under ex vivo and in vivo situations.